Love You Forever
by Intelligent Witch
Summary: Lily reads a good night story to Harry that Remus gave her. However it doesn't just put Harry to sleep


**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Rainforest Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

**The book 'Love You Forever' by Robert Munsch.**

**Love You Forever**

"Come Harry, time for bed."

Lily picked up her one year old son and began to walk into the nursery. As she walked the little black haired boy began to fuss.

"Sorry Harry but you are going to bed. Do you want to read a story first though? Yes?"

Harry stopped fussing at the promise to read a story. Lily looked through all the books that were waiting on the bookshelf before choosing one that Remus had bought for Harry just the other day. She had not yet read it and doubted that Remus had either.

"What do you think of 'Love You Forever?" Lily asked Harry, receiving a gurgle in reply.

"'Love You Forever' it is then."

Lily took the book and her baby boy and settled them in a rocking chair in the corner of the room. Harry was firmly settled in her lap between her arms and she held the book in her hands.

"'Love You Forever' by Robert Munsch."

Lily began to turn the pages before reaching the first page of the story.

"A mother held her new born baby and very slowly rocked him back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. And while she held him she sang. Shall I sing Harry? All right then"

"_I'll love you forever. I'll like you for always. As long as I'm living, my baby you'll be._"

Lily turned the page.

"That baby grew. He grew and he **grew** and he **grew**. He grew until he was two years old and he ran all around the house. He pulled all the books out of the shelves. He pulled all the food out of the fridge and he took his mother's watch and flushed it down the toilet! Sometimes the mother would yell, 'This child is driving me **crazy**!"

Lily looked at Harry and said thoughtfully, "Well considering who your father is it looks like I'll have to watch you because you should be one mischievous boy.

Lily turned back to the book and continued to read.

"But at night-time, when that two year-old was quiet, she opened the door to his room, tiptoed across the floor and looked down at his bed. If he was really asleep she picked him up and rocked him back and forth, back and forth, back and forth and sang."

"_I'll love you forever. I'll like you for always. As long as I'm living, my baby you'll be._"

"That little boy grew. He grew and he **grew** and he **grew**. He grew until he was eight years old. And he never wanted to come in for dinner and he never wanted to take a bath and when Grandma visited he sometimes said bad words at the dinner table. Sometimes his mother wanted to sell him to the **zoo**!"

"But at night-time, when he was asleep, the mother quietly opened the door to his room, crawled across the floor and looked up over the side of his bed. If he was really asleep she picked up that eight-year old boy and rocked him back and forth, back and forth, back and forth and sang."

"_I'll love you forever. I'll like you for always. As long as I'm living, my baby you'll be._"

Lily's eyes had begun to tear up as she re-sung the song. With the prophecy she may never see Harry at this stage, but she continued to read.

"The boy grew. He grew and he **grew** and he **grew**. He grew until he was a teenager. He wore strange clothes and had strange friends and listened to strange music. Sometimes his mother felt like _she_ was in a zoo."

"But at night, his mother opened the door to his room, crept across the floor and looked down at the bed. If that teenager was really asleep she kissed him on the cheek and sang."

"_I'll love you forever. I'll like you for always. As long as I'm living, my baby you'll be._"

The tears were becoming stronger each time she sang but she did not stop reading the book. Instead she turned the page and continued.

"Well, that teenager grew. He grew and he **grew** and he **grew**. He grew until he was a grown-up man. He left home and got a flat on the other side of town. But sometimes on dark nights the mother took a bus across town."

"If all the lights in her son's house were out, she let herself in, tiptoed upstairs and looked at the bed. If that great big man was really asleep she kissed him on the cheek and sang in a whisper."

"_I'll love you forever. I'll like you for always. As long as I'm living, my baby you'll be._"

Lily turned the page and noticed a change in the pattern.

"Well, that mother, she got older. She got older and older and older. One day she called up her son and said, 'You'd better come and see me because I am really old and sick.' So the son went to see his mother and when he came in the door she tried to sing the song."

"_I'll love you forever. I'll like you for…_"

"But she was too old and sick to finish the song."

Lily turned the page and her tears only increased as her eyes fell on the picture of the grown boy holding his old mother.

"The son went to his mother, hugged her and rocked her back and forth, back and forth, back and forth and sang."

"_I'll love you forever. I'll like you for always. As long as I'm living, my mother you'll be._"

"When the son went home that night he stood for a long time at the top of the stairs. Then he went into the room where his new baby daughter was sleeping. He picked her up and rocked her back and forth, back and forth, back and forth and sang."

"_I'll love you forever. I'll like you for always. As long as I'm living, my baby you'll be._"

"The End."

Lily gently lifted her sleeping son and held his against her chest. She stood and in front of his crib she began to sway and sing.

"_I'll love you forever. I'll like you for always. As long as I'm living, my baby you'll be._"

Lily gently kissed his forehead before placing Harry in the crib and covering him with a light blanket. She gently swept his hair out of his face before leaving the room.

Outside she found James. He saw her tears and hugged her, whispering reassurances into her ear.

"I'm going to miss so much if he's the one. I'm going to miss his whole life. His children! I don't want to, I love him so much."

James rubbed her back in slow circles. "I love him too. We can't stop him being the one though. We can only love him forever so that that love will protect him and be with him always. As long as he knows that we love him, that's all that matters."

Lily nodded and James wiped the tears form her eyes before leading her into their bedroom so they could get ready for bed.

**The End**

**A/N: My mother used to read the book to us and she was always in tears by the end of it. I re-read it the other day and connected it to Lily and Harry. It must have been much harder for her because she knew her son could be the one. Also I think it is one of the loveliest books I've ever read.**

**Please review!**


End file.
